memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Robin Lefler
) (2373)]] Robin Lefler was a female human Starfleet Officer born in the year 2345 to Starfleet warp plasma specialists, Morgan and Charles Lefler. Early Life Robin spent much of her early years traveling between her parents Starfleet postings. In the year 2353 while living on the Tantalus colony, Robin acquired an antique tricorder in which she started making diary-like "Logs" of her life. In 2354, while living on the planet Rimbor, Robin's mother Morgan "disappeared" for the first time. This was the beginning of a trend in which Morgan would leave her family for extended periods of time. Robin's father told Robin that her mother had been kidnapped, and that she would escape from her captors. Morgan and Charles's marriage suffered in the years that followed as Morgan disappearances became longer and more frequent. In 2363, Morgan was apparently killed in a shuttle accident. Charles Lefler died soon after. (New Frontier short story, "Lefler's Logs" from the anthology No Limits.) Starfleet The Enterprise In 2364, Robin entered Starfleet Academy. By the year 2368, Ensign Lefler was assigned to the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] as a mission specialist in the engineering department. She served on the Enterprise until at least late in the year 2370. (''TNG'' novelization: All Good Things...) The Excalibur By the year 2373, Robin was assigned as operations officer on the [[USS Excalibur (NCC-26517)|USS Excalibur]] under Captain Mackenzie Calhoun. (''NF'' novel: #2 Into the Void) In early 2374, the Excalibur discovered Robin's mother, now using the name "Morgan Primus", alive and well and imprisoned on the planet Ahmista. Apparently, Morgan was immortal, born with the ability to heal any wound. She faked her death rather than deal with the questions that would arise, and fearing the prospect of watching her family grow old and die. Rather than lose Robin, again, Morgan decided to stay on the Excalibur serving as she could. (''NF'' novel: #6 Fire on High) Si Cwan Robin was immediately attracted to Thallonian "Ambassador" Si Cwan when he came on board the Excalibur, and she volunteered to act as an administrative assistant to Cwan in his dealings with the worlds of Sector 221-G. Cwan was oblivious to Robin's feeling for him until the incident with the Beings in 2376. The two began a relationship that led to the two of them being married in (approximately) 2377. (''NF'' novels Gods Above, After the Fall) The New Thallonian Protectorate When the New Thallonian Protectorate was formed, in (approximately) 2377, under the leadership of Si Cwan and the Nelkarite, Fhermus, Robin relocated to New Thallon with her husband and was assigned as Starfleet Liaison to the New Thallonian Protectorate. Along with her new assignment came a promotion to Lieutenant Commander. (''NF'' novel: After the Fall) In 2379, when civil war threatened to break out in the Protectorate, Si Cwan sent Robin off-planet for her own protection. Robin strenuously objected to being sent away, but Cwan gave her no choice in the matter. Off-planet, Robin began to hear reports of a coup led by Fhermus on New Thallon. Robin soon returned to New Thallon with Captain Katerina Mueller of the [[USS Trident (NCC-31347)|USS Trident]], where Fhermus boasted of killing Si Cwan and to prove his boast, paraded Cwan's lifeless head to Robin. Robin then startled Fhermus by attacking him an a fit of rage. Robin was unable to end Fhermus' life, but Captain Mueller had no such problems, stabbing Fhermus through the heart. Robin assumed leadership of the New Thallonian Protectorate and commanded a rescue fleet to the planet Priatia, where Si Cwan's sister, Princess Kalinda was being held against her will. At last report, leadership of the New Thallonian Protectorate had fallen on Kalinda and Robin, as Si Cwan's only living family. (''NF'' novel: Missing in Action) Robin recently learned that she is pregnant with Si Cwan's son. ( ) External links * Lefler, Robin Lefler, Robin Lefler, Robin Lefler, Robin Lefler, Robin Lefler, Robin Lefler, Robin Lefler, Robin Lefler, Robin Lefler, Robin Lefler, Robin